


Why Clubs Have Decibel Limits

by beer_good



Category: Sugarshock! (Webcomic)
Genre: Concerts, Demon Summoning, Gen, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the devil has the best tunes, but that's no reason for him to be an asshole about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Clubs Have Decibel Limits

**Why Clubs Have Decibel Limits**

It was a good gig. Scratch that. It was a _legendary_ gig, the kind where you almost think there's something supernatural involved. Where the band play like four Mohammed Alis rolled into one Mohammed Ali, except with four bodies that work together. Where the audience moves like two hundred... whoever it was Ali beat up, but still love it. Where they just keep reaching new highs, louder and faster and louder and hotter. And louder. To 11 and beyond.

Right before they finished with "Brat Out Of Hell", Dandelion saw the club owner gesturing frantically for them to turn it down. To which she blew him a kiss, wiped the sweat out of her eyes, jumped on every effect pedal she had and yelled "ONETWOTHREEFOUR!"

There was a huge explosion as the floor in front of the stage ripped apart, and Satan burst forth. Towering over the crowd, holding his pitchfork aloft like a Fender Stratocaster, he bellowed " **MWAHAHA. PUNY HUMANS. I GAVE YOU POWER, AND IN USING IT TO SUMMON ME, YOU HAVE DOOMED YOUR ENTIRE -** "

 _Klonnnnk_. Robot Phil hit Satan over the head with his bass guitar, and he fell back down into hell in a howl of feedback.

"WOOO! That was _awesome_!" Dandelion started the song, but unfortunately Phil's bass had gone a bit out of tune from fracturing the Prince of Darkness' skull, and the audience was disappointed by the brief stage show. So the song kind of sputtered out, the club owner took the damage to the floor out of their paycheck, and that benefit gig they had set up at St Mary's Orphanage fell through.

"I hate it when Lucifer shows up."

"Hey, any gig you walk away from, right?"

"I dunno, it would be nice to have a tour bus some day..."


End file.
